Kabur bareng Hiruma
by AeonFlux15
Summary: Hiruma bawa kabur mamori?  buat apa ya? dari pada penasaran *readers: nggak kok* mending bca aja. RnR please...


**Title : Kabur bareng Hiruma.**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya Oom saya, Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata.**

**Story by AeonFlux15**

**Genre : Humor, Romance.**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Hiruma Youichi & Mamori Anezaki.**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo (buat jga2), Ancur, Nggak nyambung, saia nggak tau ini masuk genre romance apa enggak, bisa bikin anda-anda semua masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena terlalu banyak mikir yang nggak masuk akal, de el el.**

**Hallo minna~~~**

**Ketemu lagi sama saia si author gaje nan eror. Sukanya bikin yang aneh-aneh. Ini karya aneh saia yang kedua di fandom eyeshield. Saia harap readers semua suka. **

**Special thank's buat kazumi sii ankatsu, Mitama 134666, RunaRin yang udah saia balas lewat PM.**

**Buat yg nggak login,**

**Kk Fira al Haura : semoga kkak bca lagi fic saia yg ini. Makasi buat saran kk, tpi k, di fic ini bahasanya lebih tidak baku dan teratur, hehehe, al na buatnya wktu lgi bsan. Ya, asyik.a ceplas-ceplos. **

**Udah cukup, kita mulai aja~~**

Hiruma Youichi.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan percintaannya.

Kemarin, pada tanggal 15 Januari 20xx, cowok itu taruhan sama Agon. Kalau pada pertarungan lawan Enma mereka yang menang, Hiruma boleh menggunakan Mamori gadis yang di cintainya sejak SMU dulu, sebagai budaknya seumur hidup *loh, kok- (gak keburu ngomong apa-apa lagi, udah duluan di jitak Mamori). Dan jikalau Mereka kalah, Agon yang akan menjadikan Mamori sebagai pendampingnya.

Dan pemenangnya adalah...

ENG ING ENG...

Enma lah pemenangnya. Dengan kecepatan secepat cahaya 4,2 detik (?) Hiruma membopong Mamori dan membawanya kabur sebelum Agon merebut malaikat pecinta creampuff itu darinya. Hiruma tak rela kalau Mamori di ambil si playboy Agon. Seluruh penonton juga para pemain Amefuto dari saikyodai maupun Enma hanya bisa bertanya-tanya 'apa yang terjadi gerangan?'

Hiruma yang masih berseragam Amefuto masih berlari pakek kaki *Yaiyalah, masa pake tangan.* belum menghentikan langkahnya meskipun sekarang mereka berada di India *Kok bisa?*. setibanya di Indonesia, cowok bertelinga elf itu langsung membawa Mamori ke rumah penghulu *nah, loh, mau apa nih?*

Akhirnya, Hiruma dan mamori akan menikah secara mendadak. Mamori yang masih berada di bopongan Hiruma hanya bisa diam membatu bak patung kena kram [?].

Lima menit kemudian, acara nikah pun di mulai. Hanya di hadiri beberapa orang di sana. Diantaranya, bapak SBY (Susilo Bambang yudhoyono *bener gak tulisannya), pak boedoyono, Gayus, arwah Noordin M. Top, arwah Michael jackson, arwah mbah surip, Obama de el el.

"Saya terima nikahnya Anezaki Mamori binti Anezaki Tateo dengan seperangkat alat amefuto di bayar tunai." Ucap Hiruma tegas, cepat, padat, akurat dan tanpa muncrat.

"Bagaimana saksi, sah?" tanya si penghulu.

"Sah!"

"Alhamdulillahirrabil'alamin, bismillahirahmanirahim... (berdo'a)"

~Kabur bareng Hiruma~

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, meluncurlah mereka di sebuah rumah baru mereka di Indonesia*Aeon: Kok bisa ada rumah? Hiruma: yaiyalah, ntu rumah sialan udah gue beli pake duit sialan buat tempat tinggal gue sama istri sialan. Aeon : Oh.*

"Youichi-kun?" Mamori memecah keheningan mereka saat mereka sedang duduk saitai di ruang tamu.

"Hm." hanya itu respon Hiruma. Cowok itu masih asyik sama selingkuhannya, laptop VAIO.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku mau menjadikanmu budak seumur hidup."

"Mou... Youichi, aku serius." Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya untuk kesenangan belaka *Aeon: Hiruma kurang ajar *Ditimpuk pake laptop ama Hiruma*"

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak mamori.

"Kekekeke, aku menikahimu tentu saja karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu. Puas?"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau itu." Mamori mnunjuk salah satu kamar yang berada tepat di samping TV.

"Ayo, aku juga tertarik." Hiruma menutup laptopnya lalu mendekati Mamori.

~Kabur bareng Hiruma~

"Hei lihat ini. Hiruma mengirim e-mail padaku. Katanya, dia sedang berada di Indonesia dan sudah menikah dengan Mamori." seru Yamato keras membuat beberapa penonton yang sedari tadi siang membatu mendengarnya ikut riuh. Begitu juga para pemainnya.

"Eh, m-masa? Hiruma-san dan Kak mamori-"

"Lihat e-mailnya." Yamato memotong ucapan Sena dan memperlihatkan layar Handphone.a.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beri selamat sampah-sampah itu." usul Agon.

Mereka pun menelpon Hiruma menggunakan Hp Yamato yang terhubung dengan Audio membuat seluruh isi lanpangan bisa mendengar mereka.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..._" suara Hiruma? Seharusnya kan operator.

"_Aku dan Mamori sedang melakukan hal yang sangat kami nikmati. Mamori akan berteriak saat adegan klimaksnya dan aku akan terkekeh dan semakin brnafsu untuk lebih dekat saat adegan paling menyenangkan bagiku..._"

"Eh? Apakah You-ni dan Mamo-nee sedang-" Suzuna menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua penonton kembali riuh. Dan menyimpan pikiran sendiri-sendiri di otak mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai blushing.

"Akan aku hubungi lagi kalau kami sudah selesai NONTON FILM HOROR."

GUBRAK...

Semua penonton swetdrop. Kecewa karena pikiran mereka berbeda dengan hal yang di lakukan Hiruma dan Mamori. *wkwkwkwk, Readers yang ngeres duluan ayo tunjuk jari.*

Hiruma dan Mamori pun hidup bahagia selamanya *nggak nyambung banget.*

**End**

Huwoooooooo!

Selesai dalam waktu satu jam fic paling aneh ini.

Hiruma: apaan tuh! Gue kira gue n manager sialan bakalan 'hmhm'an. Nggak seru.

Aeon: Maaf Hiruma-san. Saia ini masih di bawah umur dan masih tau diri nggak kayak kau yang nggak tau diri, licik, kurang ajar, gak tau sop-*Langsung di tembakin Bazoka*.

Mamori: Youchi-kun. Cukup. Kasihan kan Aeon-san.

Hiruma: Bodo. Udah ah, karena si author sialan udah mati. Jadi aku yang bakal nyuruh (baca: ngancam) kalian buat ripiu fic ini. Awas kalo enggak (maksa).

...

R

E

V

I

E

w


End file.
